Tales of an Arc
by shadowblazex22
Summary: Follow the career of Alpha-73 starting from his awakening during the battle of Kamino to his decision during Order-66
1. Chapter 1

**Shadowblaze here with my star wars story. I really don't have much to say this time so I'll just get to the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

"_ARC troopers, you were selected for this task because you are the best; the elite. You all know what to do._"―Obi-Wan Kenobi

Alpha-73 looked around the chamber at all his eighty-seven brothers. They had all been woken from there stasis invoked slumber. Each one of them were the elite of the elite. Arc Troopers Alpha classed, bred for battle. Trained by Jango Fett. Self-Sufficient and open minded. Not as drone like as the standard trooper or as independent as their Null classed brethren. They were as the Kamionians put it, "_perfection"_. Each one of them ranked by skill and specialty.

"Arc Troopers!" said a voice from another room. "You have been taken out of stasis for the defense of your home world." said the voice again. That was when Seventy-three saw who the voice belonged too. Standing beside a Kamnioian breeder was a togoruatan female. Most likely, in her late twenties to thirties. Based on her appearance and the way she held herself, she was a Jedi. Most likely of Knight Rank or higher." As I speak now the Separatist, are breaching the Learning Centers and killing all inside." said Shaak Ti. Hearing that Seventy-Three and the others Arcs tensed up. When they were training, Jango told them to destroy the cloning centers if they were ever in danger of falling to the Seps. "_They grow up loyal to the Republic or they don't grow up at all."_

Those were his exact words to them. Each of them would carry that order out to the teeth if they had too, without hesitation, but that didn't mean they didn't care. Those were still their brothers, and they'll be damned if they let the Seppies harm them. Each Arc was then led to individual lockers that held their armor and equipment. When Seventy-Three opened the locker their lied his armor along with a single DC-15A blaster rifle and two DC-17 pistols.

Since he held the rank of Captain his armor was painted with red stripes to designate his rank. Seventy-three admired his armor a bit more before putting it on. He first put on the basic armor minus the helmet, then he attached his Kama and his shoulder pad, which was painted red. Lastly, he put his pistols in their holsters, took up his rifle and put his helmet by his side. He then closed his locker and joined the rest of his brothers in attention.

The jedi, now identified as Master Shaak Ti, was giving them their orders." Each of you will be split into separate three man teams and sent to different areas to assist the troopers there. Good luck and may the Force be with you." said Shaak Ti as she went to rejoin the ongoing conflict.

With that the Arcs put on their helmets and went to find their teams. The hub on his helmet led him to his team. He was paired with an Arc Lieutenant designated as Alpha-65 and a sergeant, designated as Alpha-74. Sixty-five was known for his cynical sense of humor, and near talkative nature, while Seventy-Four rarely spoke to anyone." A team of opposites.", thought Seventy-three, "This is gonna be interesting."

Sixty-Five was armed only with two DC-17 blaster pistols while Seventy-Four held a DC-15X Sniper Rifle and a single pistol. Yes, this was a good combination. A short range fighter, a medium range, and lastly a short range. Seventy-three was already forming battle plans in his mind when his thoughts were interrupted by Sixty-Five's chatter.

"Ha, I find it funny how they wake us up just to send us back to our slumber. You get it, cuz you know some of us are probably gonna die." said Sixty-Five. The only response Seventy-Four gave was a disapproving shake of his head. "Quiet Sixty-Five, orders are in." said Seventy-Three as he read over the information being fed to his HUD." We're to assist the remaining troopers in defending the Learning Centers. We're to move out immediately so let's go." said Seventy-Four as he ran towards his destination, his two comrades following suite.

As they ran towards their destination, they stumbled upon the fallen of both sides. There were many battle droids strewn across the ground accompanied by the bodies of troopers. Every once and a while they would find the scorched body of a Jedi laid across the ground. The battle was looking to be a costly one. Hopefully with the arrival of the Arcs things would turn in favor of the Republic.

Seventy-Four's HUD finally signaled him when they were at their destination. However, the sight that met the Arcs made their blood boil. The droids had been merciless in their assault and killed all who resided in the Learning Centers. Littered across the grounds were the bodies of young clones still training in hopes of become actual troopers. Some were shot at their stations while others looked like they tried to run away and were gunned down.

Seventy-Four could see the still smoking bodies of the Learning Center's ill-fated defenders. He hoped that they would've gotten there in time, but it looks like he was wrong. However, his HUD had picked up a distress signal coming nearby. He then decided to play the call to his two other comrades. "This is CT-0987 requesting assistance. Our position is being overrun by droids and we lack the manpower to defend ourselves. There are only four of us and a handful of trainees left. Please send, assistance or we won- ARGHHHH!" the transmission was cut short as the sender was killed by a red laser bolt.

The signal had come from inside the Learning Centers which meant there were still survivors left. Wasting no time the three Arcs begin to haul ass towards the area the signal came from. As they neared the area, Seventy-Four could hear the sounds of battle. Enacting his plan, Seventy-Four had Seventy-three rappel to an outlook to provide sniper cover from above while he and Sixty-Five assaulted the enemy from below.

When the two caught sight of the enemy attacking the small defense force with their backs turned away from the two Arcs unleashed their deadly salvo onto their exposed flanks. Seventy-Three's shots were clean and precise each one nailing a B1 Battle droid in the chest. Sixty-Five's shot were scattered but deadly, He would either blow off a droid's head or shoot it repeatedly in the chest. Soon enough Seventy-Four joined in taking off the heads of each droid he caught in his sights.

By the time the two arcs were halfway there some of droids finally noticed what was going on and turned around to assault their attackers. Thinking fast, Seventy-three scooped up the body of a Battle droid and started using it as a shield to take all the incoming shots, while he fired from behind it. Sixty-Five on the other hand charged right through the deadly droid barrage, ducking and diving away from each shot until he got into close range and shoulder bashed a droid.

He then took one pistol and began firing on the downed droid, while firing into the group of droids beside him with the other. "Oh, to hell with it!" exclaimed Seventy-three as he charged towards the remainder of the droid, throwing the smoking body of his h shield at three knocking them over. He then unholstered his pistol and began firing at the three downed droids while shooting at another one. When one Battle Droid got to close to him he ended its existence with a swift and powerful roundhouse knick knocking its head off the shoulders. Soon enough there were only three battle droids left, all taken out in quick succession by Seventy-Four. Soon Seventy-Four joined the two as they went to check on the survivors. The sight that met them was a sad one indeed. Most of the young cadets' bodies lay smoking on the floor beside the dead corpses of their older brethren. Some looked like they were trying to run while others look like they were executed.

All three Arcs looked down in sadness. "We got here too late..." said Sixty-Five."Hey! We're still alive over here!" said a voice. The three Arcs looked towards the direction of the voice to see a clonetrooper, bruised battered, and freshly injured, sheltering two cadets behind him. "Names CT-9066 but my friends call me, Burner. At your service." said Burner in between coughs. "Heh, they giving you guys names nowadays?" said Sixty-five. "Hah, they must want a way to differentiate between us cannon fodder."

As, he said that sentence there was a large explosion. All three Arcs look towards the direction of the explosion and thought the same thing. "Seventeen is fulfilling Jango's order." thought the Arcs at once. This was gonna be a long battle, but the Arcs sure as hell weren't gonna let the separatist win. No matter the cost...

**_Meanwhile_**

Three cloaked figures stood withing the aftermath of a battlefield. They were surrounded by bodies, clone and droid alike. One sat on a pile of clone bodies like a throne, another juggled a droid head, and the last had a gravely injured Twi'lek master in the air by his throat. The master was no more as the cloaked figure crushed his neck with a wet snap and threw him away. "Pathetic."" says the cloaked figure. "Oi, was that really necessary Akira?" said the figure juggling the head. "Not my fault he couldn't handle the pain Vex." said Akira with a sadistic smile on his face. "Akira, calm down my friend, you're starting to stray away from our philosophy. Warriors of the gray remain in the neutral. Not the light nor the dark. Your sadistic tendencies lean towards the dark my friend. Said the last figure. "Forgive me Mortis, I shall not let my tendencies distract me from our mission." replied Akira. "Good" said Mortis. "Because soon this war will end and all will fall into the gray...


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, oh and if I messed up on Alpha's line in here please forgive me.

We___ will let the Jedi Generals know that we will fight to be free! We will fight to defend our planet! We will send the Jedi home in caskets!_"―Alto Stratus

**Thirteen Months after the Battle of Kamino**

Seventy-Three, now going by the name Cresh, stood in the troop bay of a gunship along with a squad of Troopers and his fellow Arc, Alpha Seventeen. All aboard were silent as they reviewed the information gathered about the situation on their HUDS. Jabiim was plagued by civil war one side being backed by the Seperatist. The Republic not wanting to lose a potential asset sent them in along with a large number of Jedi to assist the other side.

As they finished reviewing the information the Gunship landed, all troopers stepping out uniformly onto the muddy ground. They were greeted by the forces already stationed there and a few Jedi. The most notable being Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, both of whom served alongside Alpha. As soon as they landed they were ferried to battle, before any could get a good handle on the situation.

**Cresh POV**

"Twenty-one days I've been on this planet. Since we've arrived the Republic has overran over a dozen enemy positions, but this seems too easy, as if there's something lingering on the Horizon" thought Cresh as he laid propped up against an ammo crate helmet and rifle by his side as he looked at the cloudy Sky. His armor was dirtied and had many bruises from previous battles. Right now he was at Shelter base watching the other troopers there along with him.

However, his peaceful rest was interrupted as large explosions rocked the base. Throwing on his helmet and slinging his rifle over his shoulder, Cresh sped off towards the explosions. The sight that met him was horrifying to say the least. The base was being attacked by a large armada of battle drioids, and by the looks of it, Jabiim soldiers with repuslorlifts on their feet.

The Jabimii were jetting through the battlefield, laying waste to any clone to get in their way with their blasters. However as one was preparing to finish off a downed clone, his repuslorlift was shot. The bolt caused it to explode killing the solider. There, standing with a smoking barrel was Seventeen. On the Comms, Cresh heard Alpha speak.

"Aint so tough to ground em." Soon enough other troopers followed suit, firing at the repulsor lifts to ground the fearsome soldiers as Cresh finally joined the fray. Bringing his rifle to bear he fired at an Assassin droid. The first two shots hitting its chest as the last blew off its head.

A Jabimii rebel then tried to charge Cresh only to be flipped then meet a swift end by his pistol, as Cresh disarmed him mid flip, and killed him with multiple shots to the body with his own weapon. Cresh then uses it to smack another rebel, turning his wrist and lifting it downwards. From his wrist fires a micro rocket, heading towards a group of B1 battle droids.

The rocket detonates in the middle of the group, turning the unlucky droids into shrapnel. Cresh could feel the distinctive thud made by the heavy rain on his armor as he fought through the enemy hordes. His armor was gaining more damage with each stray bolt or enemy charge.

On his left, Cresh could see Alpha and Obi-Wan Kenobi assisting the downed occupants of a fallen walker. However a large salvo of missiles was speeding towards them and before he could warn them they made contact with the walker causing it to explode. The explosion reached up to him and the troopers beside him as he was knocked out, the last thing he saw was a reddish-orange cloud heading towards him.

When he awoke, disorientated and injured badly, he could feel that his helmet was gone, exposing his now scared face. The sight that caught him was not of the rain but of a Jabiim Nimbus Commando over him, preparing to end him with a shot from his rifle.

Before the Commando could fire, he was impaled by a blue lightsaber, then thrown across the battlefield. His savior was a fair-skinned human female with Auburn hair. Upon closer examination, he recognized her as General Leska. She extended her hand to him as he weakly raised his taking ahold of it as she helped him up. As he looked around, his vision still blurry, he could see the battle was near over. The Seperatist forces were leaving the now devastated shelter base as the survivors were trying to regroup themselves.

Leska gave him a comforting yet serious smile as she went to assist the other troops left. As she left, Cresh noticed his reflection in a puddle of water. His armor was badly scorched and damaged. His right gauntlet was blackened, and nearly melted to his skin. The chest was blackened and missing a portion, revealing his ripped undersuit. Lastly, his rocket launcher on his left arm was gone.

His face also had a long jagged scar going across his face on his left eye, vertically. "Maybe, the others didnt get it wor-" Cresh stopped in midsentence as he saw the bodies of his fallen brothers around him. All of them had been killed during the explosion. Their bodies were strewn around the battlefield like ragdolls. Each one looked as if they were torn and ripped apart.

A trooper was missing his lower torso, while another was missing both his legs and left arm. These two were the least damaged, the others being charred husk, their pure white armor now blackened from the explosion. Around him were more bodies, most clone but many were jedi, sporting many impalement wounds. Many of the deceased being younglings themselves.

"This battle had indeed been a costly one..." thought Cresh to himself, as he looked around at the remains of shelter base. He soon pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, knowing now was not the time to mourn. Picking up the baster of a fallen Nimbus Commando, Cresh examined the strange weapon taking in each detail. He then checked his remaining supplies, then walked off to join the growing attack force that was forming behind General Leska. As he walked he recited a phrase taught to him during his training with Jango Fett as he walked away looking at the bodies. "_Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.."_

_I would like to thank SpartaLazor and Deathdealer315 for being the Betas of this chapter. Also, for anyone reading, please send me a pm if you would like to be a beta. Thank you and that is all._


End file.
